


If Only This Once...

by Murosaki_Iro



Series: If Only [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Good at Sex(Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Angel is determined to have sex with Alastor at least once, even if it kills him. So when he suggest a drinking competition and the radio demon accepts, he jumps at this one chance.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: If Only [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927963
Comments: 15
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a NSFW one-shot for the lovely @Write_Shepherd on Twitter, based off an idea I've had for a while now. I'm not planning to write more than this, although it was fun to write a more hardened Alastor. Maybe I'll write more, if Enough people like it.

Angel walked down the stairs, smoothing his jacket as he strutted. Alright: tonight _was the night._ Even if it got him killed, he was going to sleep with that _damn_ radio demon. Always strutting around, making his dumb dad jokes, insisting no one touch him…and just being so _damn sexy._ Angel had yet to meet a demon he couldn't bed, and he would be damned again if he let Alastor be the first.

Angel found Alastor at his usual, enjoying a glass of whiskey while Husk stood behind the bar. Angel pumped up his chest, sliding into the seat next to the Overlord.

“ _Heya, Smiles~_ ” He cooed, walking his fingers along the bar. “ _Whatcha drinking?_ ”

“Whiskey, dry.” Alastor replied curtly, raising his eyebrow at the spider demon’s encroaching fingers as he sipped his drink. “I would stop there, Angel, or you might lose your hand.”

“ _Oh, I love it when ya talk dirty to me._ ” Angel moaned and he grinned as the demon next to him took a deep breath, placing his glass back down with a loud thud. Husk looked up, giving Angel a warning look before ignoring both of them. Angel pretended not to notice, leaning closer over the bar. “ _C’mon, Let’s have some fun~_ ”

“Your definition of ‘fun’ is very different from my own Angel.”

“Well, ya never know, ya might enjoy it my way.” Angel pressed, leaning as close he dared without actually touch Alastor. The radio demon was giving him an extremely dangerous look, but the spider was _determined._ He was not leaving this bar until he got a yes. “ I’d be willing to see what you think is fun.”

“Angel, what would it take so you to stop bothering me with this nonsense?” Alastor finally spoke, narrowing his eyes down at the spider. Angel’s grin grew and he leaned further into Alastor’s face. The radio demon pulled back, letting out an angry breath. “You are trying my patience.”

“One time, that’s all I’m asking for.” Angel cooed, pulling back slightly. No sense in getting killed. _Yet._

“Other than that.”

“Sorry, suga', no can do. That’s the condition.” Angel chuckled, settling into his seat. He chanced a glance at Husk, a wicked idea forming. “Unless…”

“What? Don’t drag me in this.” Husk shot back, taking another swig from the bottle in his hand. Angel blew a kiss to the cat, who hissed back before the spider once again turned to look at Alastor. Alastor was practically _glaring_ at Angel dust, which wasn’t unusual, but tonight Angel couldn’t be happier with Alastor’s reaction.

“Well, I don’t have all night, Angel.” Alastor scoffed, his sharp claws tapping the bar. Oh, what Angel wouldn’t do to have those claws tapping his _flesh._

“Drinking contest, you and me. If ya win, I’ll leave you alone. Never again will I bother you with sex.” The spider smirked, once again leaning up to Alastor. “But if _I win,_ you have to have sex with me.”

Husk spat out his drink in surprise and he and Angel dust both watched the radio demon’s face, waiting to see what the Overlord would say. Alastor’s eyes were practically glowing as he looked down at the spider and Angel shuddered involuntarily. Ah, he loved it when Alastor looked at him like that; as if he was _the most disgusting thing_ the Overlord had ever seen.

“What qualifies as winning?” Alastor finally asked, and Angel could have squealed from delight. _That wasn’t a no._

“Hmm, I dunno, hey Husk what would you consider winning?” Angel called over his shoulder and the cat hissed at him again. Angel just smiled sweetly in response and the cat sulked, muttering under his breath.

“No slurred speech and whomever can still walk a straight line.” Husk finally muttered, crossing his arms in annoyance and Angel turned back to the radio demon, awaiting his answer. Alastor had his eyes closed, still tapping the counter. After another moment, the radio demon chuckled, a large grin spreading on his face.

“Fine, Angel, I accept your challenge.” Alastor finally spoke, waving Husk over. The cat continued muttering under his breath as he walked over, clearly unhappy at being included in Angel’s little game. “Husker here is a perfect judge and bartender.”

“I ain’t _judging shi-_ ”

“Awh thanks, Husk~” Angel cooed and Husk openly growled at the spider, turning around to grab a bottle. He slammed the bottle down with two glasses, removing Alastor’s whiskey. Angel frowned slightly as noticing it was rum and Alastor seemed to share his disdain. Husk narrowed his eyes as he poured their shots, sliding the pair their glasses.

“If I gotta judge this shit, it’s gonna be fair. Alastor’s got a tolerance for whiskey and all you ever drink are shitty cosmos.” Husk huffed, taking a swing from the bottle. “I’ve never seen either of you touch rum, so that’s what you get, unless ya want tequila.”

“NO!” Both demons responded in unison before turning to each other in surprise. Angel knew why _he_ hated tequila; shit fucked him over faster than Val in a bad mood and had his legs wider than a Broadway actress looking for her big break. Alastor cleared his throat before turning away, leaving the spider all the more confused.

“Well then, shall we?” Alastor raised his glass, giving Angel a curt nod. Angel returned the gesture, exhaling before downing the shot. He let out a sharp breath, sliding the glass back to the cat and grinning at the radio demon. Alastor also took the shot with grace, smiling at Angel at Husk refilled both of their glasses.

_This was gonna be fun._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alastor now knew two things; he _hated_ rum as much as he hated tequila, and Angel was absolutely _intolerable_ drunk. The spider was draped all over the bar, smiling lazily at him and already had made several attempts to drape his arms over the Overlord. If not for Husk’s timely intervention each time, the spider would have found himself with one less arm.

“So, ya give up yet, Al?” The spider cooed, somehow still managing to not slur his words. The radio demon cleared his throat, accepting the next shot from Husk as the cat refilled their glasses.

“I do believe I am fine, Angel dear.” Alastor downed the shot, _nasty stuff,_ and smiled coyly at the spider. Angel gulped it down, slamming his glass back on the counter as he sighed, his lazy smile still on his face. Alastor did have to admit, the spider was…attractive, at least when he wasn’t speaking.

“Well, wanna see who can walk then?” Angel offered, sitting up in his seat and chuckling at Alastor. The radio demon raised his eyebrow; it didn’t take Husk judging their little game to see that Angel couldn’t walk anywhere, much less a straight line. Alastor cleared his throat, motioning for Husk to move to their side. The cat begrudgingly listened, opening the counter and standing in front of the pair. Despite how much the cat had also drank while supervising their little competition, Husk seemed completely unaffected, huffing as he stood in front of them.

“Alright, Alastor, you first.” The radio demon stood up gracefully from his chair and walked confidently forward. He stood next to the cat demon, patting him on the head and earning himself a hiss. Husk glared up at him while Alastor smiled sweetly, chuckling softly. “Alright, now you Angel.”

Much to Alastor’s surprise, Angel managed to stand relatively well, only swaying slightly as he pushed himself up from the bar. The Spider put his hands on his hips as he walked, managing to walk almost straight…

Until he twisted his foot. Without thinking, Alastor leapt forward, catching the spider before he fell. The radio demon almost immediately regretted his actions as Angel looked up at him in his arms, grinning broadly.

“Awh, so you do care, Smiles~” The spider cooed and Alastor immediately dropped Angel, brushing himself off as he stood. _Why did he do that?_ Angel was annoying at best, it should have been gratifying to watch the spider fall down and yet…Alastor knew he would do it again. The radio demon frowned, turning away from the demon at his feet. Husk gave him a confused look before shrugging.

“Well, looks like it’s Al’s win. Sorry Angel.” The cat turned to leave, the almost empty bottle of rum still in his hands. “Now as a thank you, you two shits can clean the fucking bar.”

“Yea, thanks fucker.” Alastor turned as Angel spat his words, sighing heavily before sitting himself up. The spider looked genuinely disappointed and he was avoiding Alastor’s gaze. “You can go too, I know how to close up the bar just fine.”

“Are you sure, Angel?” The radio demon offered and Angel flinched, gripping his arm tighter. Alastor’s heart constricted his chest and he raised his hand, confused. _What was that just now?_

“Yea, a deals a deal, right? I ain’t gonna bother ya no more, so you can go.” Alastor’s chest tightened again, and the radio demon let out a shaky breath. Why was it bothering him to see the spider like this? He couldn’t possibly care for this pathetic creature…could he?

“Angel,” Alastor began, closing his eyes as the demon in question looked up to him. He took a deep breath, kneeling in front of Angel and he carefully slid his hands into one of the spider’s. Angel was looking at his with surprise and confusion as he continued. “ I do not mind assisting, as you are barely in a state to clean properly.”

“Ya ain’t worried I might do somethin’ to ya?” Angel asked cautiously and Alastor laughed, releasing the spider as he stood. Maybe the alcohol was affecting him more than he thought, but Angel did look cute when he was disappointed. The radio demon offered his hand, standing Angel up as the spider took it.

“Nothing I don’t want, my dear.” Alastor quickly walked past the spider back to the bar, opening the counter to slide behind it as his face began to turn red. _Now why had he said that?_ It almost sounded like…

“Sounds like ya want something there, Alastor~” The spider cooed, leaning over the bar to grab Alastor’s jacket. Before the radio demon could react, the spider had his lips against his and Alastor froze. Angel…was…kissing him? Perhaps, it was the alcohol, perhaps it was the feelings Alastor had so worked hard to deny he had, but he found himself enjoying the simple gesture. Angel soon pulled away without deepening the kiss, sitting down hard in one of the stools. His expression was content, and he chuckled as he grinned at Alastor. “ At least I got a kiss before I die.”

“Before you…” Alastor’s voice trailed as he tried to comprehend what had just happened and Angel giggled, leaning forward.

“What, spider got ya tongue?” Angel licked his lips, smiling up at the radio. Alastor mind raced with two thoughts; one, what would be the _best_ way to kill Anthony for what he had just done and two, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have some fun with the spider, at least once. The radio demon took in a deep breath, giving Angel a menacing smile as he exhaled. He grabbed the spider’s jacket tightly, almost pulling him onto the bar. “Whoa, Al, wait I-”

Angel was cut off as Alastor kissed him forcefully.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This, was not what Angel had expected.

He was certain Alastor was going to send him back to his room barely alive for daring to kiss him, but instead he was pulled halfway onto the bar as the radio demon forced his lips against his. Alastor was gripping his jacket tightly, and his lips were pressed to Angel’s forcefully, almost as he didn’t know what he was doing. Actually, he probably didn’t.

Angel hesitantly leaned more into the kiss, putting his knee up on the counter as he opened his mouth to Alastor. The radio demon licked Angel’s lips tentatively, and then he jammed his tongue into the spider, once again pushing Angel back. The spider demon moaned openly at this, draping his hand on Alastor’s shoulder. At least if Al was gonna kill him later, he was getting a taste of Heaven now.

“Fuck, forgot…What the HELL?” Alastor quickly pulled back and Angel turned around sharply as Husk reappeared, look at the pair with shock. He had his bowtie loose around his neck and it was clear that he had been about to pass out for the night before remembering something at the bar. Husk slowly glanced at the two demons, before turning away. “You know what, fuck it. Don’t need it. Just make sure the bar is actually _clean_ when you’re done.”

A quick huff and the pair was alone again and Angel hesitantly turned back to Alastor. The radio demon’s face was almost as red as his jacket and he seemed to be frozen. Angel waved his hand in front of Alastor's face, but getting no reaction, sighed heavily. He started to slide off the bar when he suddenly found himself slammed onto the counter and he looked up to see Alastor straddling his lap. The radio demon’s eyes were completely red and Angel gulped. _This was it_ , this was how he was gonna die.

“Fine, Angel, I’ll pass a good time wit ya.” Alastor smiled, leaning down close to the spider and Angel shivered. _What fuckin’ accent was that?_ Angel didn’t know, but he wanted to hear more of it. Alastor chuckled, biting down hard on the spider’s neck. Angel moaned loudly, cradling the radio demon’s head as he felt the blood run down his fur. _Fuck this was amazing._

“C’mere _petite_ _cher._ ” Alastor cooed, once again grabbing Angel’s face and kissing him forcefully. This time the Overlord wasted no time shoving his tongue into the spider’s mouth and Angel wrapped his upper arms around Alastor. He could feel himself growing aroused as he reached up to undo his bow tie and jacket, quickly doing the same to Alastor. At this Alastor pulled up from the kiss, grabbing Angel’s wrists tightly as the Spider tried to push his jacket off. The demon’s red eyes flashed with anger as he looked down Angel. “Who said ya could touch me, hmm?”

“No one.” Angel shivered, his member throbbing. As long as Alastor kept talking with that accent, he could do whatever he wanted to the spider and Angel would have smiled happily.

“Good answer, Cher. Now.” Alastor released Angel, shrugging his jacket off his arms and Angel watched hungrily. He couldn’t tell who was going to top who, but he couldn’t wait either way. Alastor leaned over the spider again, gripping Angel’s throat tightly as he trailed his gloved claws down the spider’s midsection. “You’re gonna show meh a good time, ya? And maybe, I won’t feel ta need to kill ya later.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Angel moaned, and the radio demon above him chuckled, snapping his fingers. The rest of their clothing vanished, leaving Angel's bare skin pressed into the cold counter of the bar. The spider looked down as Alastor looked to his member and the spider felt slightly embarrassed as the Overlord stared at him. He closed his eyes, trying ignore the hungry gaze that Alastor had pointed at him.

He was pleasantly shocked and surprised when he felt Alastor’s hand touch him, and he moaned loudly as Alastor stroked them both together. Angel was surprised that Alastor knew what frotting was, but he didn’t have the mind to say anything as Alastor moaned above him, stroking them both faster. The spider had to resist the urge to touch the radio demon, instead opting to grip the counter beneath him tightly as he trusted up slightly. Alastor stopped at this, looking down to Angel with a glare. The spider gulped, although his member betrayed his true feelings as he throbbed in Alastor’s hand.

“Seems little _meuf_ wants more, hmm?” Alastor chuckled, playing with his fingers in his mouth and Angel couldn’t help but moan underneath him, nodding quickly. Alastor quickly planted his hand on Angel’s midsection, lifting himself up to position the spider’s throbbing organ at his opening. For a moment, Angel was worried and he opened his mouth to speak.

“Uh, don’t we need lube or something?” he fretted and the radio demon merely smiled down at him, giving the spider a toothy grin before dropping his full weight onto him. Angel moaned loudly, unable to help himself as his hand flew to Alastor’s hips. _Now he really hadn’t expected that._ Alastor had taken every inch of him in one fluid motion and Angel could deny how good it felt to be buried inside the Overlord.

“Did ya say someting, _cher?_ ” Alastor cooed, grinding his hips into the spider. Angel merely quivered underneath him, shaking his head. _Fuck, wasn’t Alastor supposed to be sex-replused? How could he be so **good** at this?_ Angel closed his eyes as Alastor chuckled above him, the radio demon planting both of his hands into the spider demon’s midsection as he began bouncing on top of him.

Now _this,_ this was worth dying for.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor moaned freely as he moved over the spider, enjoying the look of surprise that flashed on Angel’s face. The radio demon had had his fair share of lovers while he had been alive and it was the chore of loving them what had caused him to be completely against the idea once he was fallen into Hell. After all, he didn’t _need_ to sleep with his victims before killing them, so why bother with the extra step? There had been no enjoyment with any of the lover Alastor had pleased before, but this…this was different.

Seeing the spider’s fear mixed with pleasure and desire, _this_ is what had been missing before. Angel was completely afraid of him; he knew, he _expected_ that Alastor would kill him once they were done, and yet, he still gripped the radio demon’s hips tightly, thrusting slightly to meet Alastor’s every bounce. He still wanted Alastor, he still enjoyed the Overlord’s body, almost taking pleasure in _knowing_ he would die afterwards.

“ _Emmerde,_ ” Alastor breathed, feeling himself grow closer as he slammed himself harder into the spider’s body. Now, the real question was still to be seen: _would_ Alastor kill him? Of course the desire was there, and Alastor knew if he let Angel live, he would want this again. Even if the radio demon never approached Angel again, the desire would always be there, lurking underneath the surface. Perhaps it would be better to end things now…

“ _Al, fuck, that accent…_ ” Angel moaned and Alastor couldn’t help his chuckle. Speaking with the Cajun accent his mother had been so found of was a usual ploy for the Overlord when he was bedding a victim and he was happy to see that Angel enjoyed it as well. He learned early on in his killing that many would fall victim to an accent with a smile on their face, the horror of their situation only hitting them as Alastor plunged his blade into them.

“ _Wha ‘bout it, meuf?_ ” Alastor cooed and Angel moaned, causing the radio demon’s heart to pound. Could he truly kill Angel and give up a second chance at this, another chance to enjoy this carnal activity?

“ _Fuck, Al, I’m close._ ” Angel moaned through gritted teeth, and Alastor chuckled, increasing his speed. The spider demon arched his back, digging in hands into the radio demon’s waist until he drew blood, his other hands deforming the counter. Alastor began to stroke his own member, panting above the Angel and he felt it as they both came together, his fluids blessing the spider’s fur. Angel shook with the afterglow of his orgasm, releasing the Overlord and collapsing fully onto the counter.

“ _Worth it._ ” The spider breathed, closing his eyes and Alastor chuckled, enjoying the increase the spider’s pulse. He slid his hands over Angel’s chest, smearing his seed more into Angel’s fur as he leaned down over him. Angel opened his eyes, clearly afraid of what the radio demon would do and Alastor’s grin widened as he leaned over the spider’s face. He kissed the surprised demon, tenderly stroking his cheek.

“I won’t kill you yet, Anthony, I might have a use for you again.” Alastor chuckled, leaning away from the spider as he resumed his usual speech. He quickly uncoupled himself from the spider, his clothes returning as he hopped off the bar. He hummed to himself as he walked away, pausing in the doorway as he turned back to look at Angel. The spider was still looking after him with a dazed look, causing Alastor to sigh.

“ _Do be sure to clean up for Husk, mon cher._ ” Even as Alastor began to make his way back to his room, he was already looking forward to drinking with Angel again.


	2. Maybe, One more time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel can't help but want Alastor again, but he's too afraid to say something. Luckily (or unluckily) for him, Alastor's shadow has an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to get more, but here I guess, since you guys wanted it. There'll be one more chapter, wrapping all of this up nicely.

Angel sighed as he retuned to his room, quickly removing his jacket and throwing it to the floor. Another awful day at the studio and the spider sighed heavily as he fell face first onto the bed. Fat Nugget came up to him and the spider pet the pig gently, smiling at his companion.

“Has he come by yet?” Angel asked, and the pig turned its head, as if asking a question. Angel groaned as he sat up, quickly pulling a crop top over his head. “I’ll take that as a no then.”

Angel turned himself on his bed, staring at the far wall next to his door. Any minute now, as soon as Angel looked away or at least when it thought he wasn’t looking, _it_ would come. Alastor's shadow. It never did anything, never moved, but simply stared at him. Reminding him that Alastor was watching. _Waiting._

Since the night at the bar, Alastor hadn’t started acting any differently toward Angel, although the spider kept his promise. He no longer asked for sex from Alastor, although he still made his share of innuendos and almost touches. Alastor always rebutted him with the same disdain and disgust, but now there was more. Behind every dismissive word and disgusted glare, Angel could see desire and it made the spider desperate to have the overlord again.

“Fuuuuccck…” The spider whined, grabbing one of his pillows and hugging it tightly. Thinking about that night on the bar was arousing him again and he could feel himself starting to grow hard. Lately it seemed to be the only thing that could get a reaction out of the spider and even Val was starting to get frustrated with Angel. He constantly complained that Angel wasn’t “getting into it” and even threats of punishment had little effect on Angel’s libido. Just something about Alastor slamming him into the bar counter that night, climbing on top of him and riding him, all while talking with that _Cajun accent…_

‘ _Here it comes.’_ Angel thought, watching as the inky blackness slid underneath his door and up the wall. The shadow’s piercing blue eyes met his as it settled in its usual spot and Angel felt his heart and member throb in unison. Something seemed…different tonight as he stared and the shadow seemed to agree, as it _stepped off the wall._

“ _My master_ _is truly the worst at times like this.”_ Its voice seemed to caress Angel’s skin and the spider shuddered, gripping his pillow tighter. Its voice…it sounded like Alastor, although darker and more garbled, as if he was talking through a broken radio. He was unable to move as the creature approached him, sliding with its inky darkness across his floor. “ _He is truly awful when it comes to speaking his mind._ ”

“Sp-speaking his mind?” Angel repeated, the shadow now looming over him. It nodded, leaning down as if to touch him. The spider flinched as he closed his eyes, but the touch never came. He cautiously opened his eyes to see the shadow chuckling above him, withdrawing its hand.

“ _He wants you, Anthony. In more ways than one, a feeling we are not used too…_ ” The Shadow cooed, sliding behind the spider. This time Angel felt as it placed its icy cold hands on his fur and he shivered under its touch. The creature leaned forward more, whispering into the spider demon’s ear. “ _And you want him, don’t you little spider? You want to feel him again…yes?_ ”

“Yes, _I do._ ” Angel moaned, unable to help himself as the shadow slid its hand down his chest to his midsection. The creature flowed over his body and damn, it just felt so _good._ It straddled the spider demons lap, gently pulling the pillow away and tossing it to the floor. Angel had to resist the desire to thrust toward the creature, instead gripping his bed tightly with all four of his hands. The Shadow chuckled at Angel’s resistance, but Angel knew better than to touch it. Alastor had said once before he could experience everything his Shadow could and the spider was certain that the radio demon had no idea what his Shadow was doing at the moment. One touch, a single caress and Alastor would immediately know that the creature was doing more than watching tonight.

“ _What if…_ ” The Shadow began, leaning forward and forcing Angel back onto his bed. The spider shivered under the creature’s icy touch, closing his eyes as he tried to think of anything but his now throbbing erection. He felt as it continued sliding its cold hands along his fur, Angel biting his lips to avoid moaning. “ _I could tell you a way to **force** my Master to act? Help you to get what you both desire~?_”

“Force Alastor?”

“ _Yes, little spider._ ” The Shadow cooed, gripping Angel’s neck tightly, almost choking the spider. Angel moaned as it became difficult to breathe and he finally lost the battle with his body, thrusting up into the shadow. The Creature laughed, leaning down into the Angel more. “ _It wouldn’t take much, just a little agreement from you~_ ”

“…At what cost?” Angel asked cautiously and the Shadow openly laughed, finally withdrawing from Angel completely as it stood by the edge of his bed. The spider sat up slightly, watching at the Shadow grinned at him, slowly retreating back to his door.

“ _No cost, little spider, at least not from me. I merely want to indulge these desires as soon as possible._ ” The Shadow admitted, smiling brightly. “ _I am Alastor’s Shadow, I am the Radio Demon when he is honest, where his desires are not hidden and laid bare. Nothing more, nothing less._ ”

“W-wait!” Angel called out after the creature as it started to disappear under the door and it paused, raising its eyes up from the floor. Angel shivered on his bed, considering his options. There was obviously a catch to accepting the Shadow’s offer, but what were his other options? Hope that maybe someday, Alastor would say something? As if the proud radio demon would ever admit that. Angel took a deep breath, looking back to the Shadow on his floor. “Tell me.”

“ _Good choice, little Angel._ ” The creature cooed, almost immediately returning to Angel’s bed and looming over the spider. Angel immediately started to regret this decision as the Shadow chuckled above him, completely enveloping the spider in its darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor glanced to the door of the library as his Shadow returned. It had taken longer than normal with its time with Angel and the radio demon was suspicious of the creature’s activities.

“What were you doing?” he asked calmly, turning the page as his shadow settled back at his feet. The creature chuckled, looking up to his master coyly.

“ _Only what you’ve asked, Master. Reminding the spider of your presence._ ” Alastor sighed heavily, trying to focus on his book. The Shadow slid up slightly, stroking the radio demon’s leg. “ _He was throbbing tonight while he thought of you Master._ ”

“Oh, was he?” Alastor spoke dismissively, but his heart raced in his chest. Angel still became excited because of him: the thought both disgusted him and made him happy and the radio demon sighed heavily. These dual feelings were the cause of his inaction and were the source of his annoyance lately. The alcohol had made it all seem so simple and Alastor had no issue taking what he wanted from Angel, even letting him live afterwards. Sober, however, Alastor regretted not killing the spider demon, as every time he saw him, every time Angel spoke, the radio demon was reminded of the bar. Of how wonderful it had felt to be filled by the spider demon, to see the fear in his eyes as Alastor moved on top of him…

“ _Are we growing aroused as well, Master?_ ” The Shadow teased, moving its hand up from Alastor’s leg to his now throbbing member. The radio demon looked down in surprise as the Shadow drew itself up from the floor, pressing its icy hand into it master. Even now, Alastor’s body betrayed him and he grunted with disgust. _How dare Angel cause **this** reaction in him._ “ _Perhaps we should ask the Angel to help us, hmmm?_ ”

“I should have killed him.” Alastor seethed, even as he closed his book. The Shadow chuckled, carefully undoing his Master’s pants, and allowing the radio demon’s member to spring out. The creature took a lingeringly lick and the radio demon sighed, closing his eyes. “This wouldn’t be a bother if he were dead.”

“ _But we **did** enjoy ourselves, did we not?_” The shadow cooed, taking its time as he tasted his Master. “ _The spider’s fear was delicious, finally made us **feel** something._”

“ _Yes…_ ” Alastor moaned slightly as the shadow engulfed him in its mouth, thinking back to the look of fear on Angel’s face as the radio demon rode him. That same duality that existed in Angel, the fear and lust, it was the perfect match for Alastor’s desire to both kill and fuck the spider. He shivered in the chair, trusting slightly towards his Shadow as it fellated him, almost imagining that it was Angel. Oh to see the spider choke on his member, tears running down his fur as Alastor gripped him tightly, choking the life from the demon…

“ _Someone is coming Master._ ” The Shadow withdrew, carefully closing Alastor’s pants as the knock came to the library door. Alastor exhaled sharply, annoyed by whomever his company was. Just as he was getting close. The creature chuckled knowingly as it sunk back into the floor and the radio demon took a deep breath.

“Come in.” The door opened to Charlie, who leaned in the door without coming in. She smiled a tired smile and Alastor knew she must have been on her way to bed with Vaggie.

“Just wanted to let you know it’s getting pretty late, didn’t know if you were gonna stay down here or not so…” Alastor sighed heavily, standing from his chair. Charlie chuckled nervously as he carried the book back to its shelf, sliding it with the rest. It wasn’t like he was interested in reading anymore any way. Alastor then turned to smile at Charlie, who opened the door fully as he approached her.

“Actually, I should retire for the night as well. Good night, dear.” Alastor smiled as he walked by the princess, making his way to the stairs that would take him to his room. His shadow chuckled as it walked alongside him on the wall. Alastor gave it a quick glare, the creature shrugging as they walked. “I’m not done with you.”

“ _Are you sure you don’t want **Angel?**_ _I saw what you were thinking, Master._ ” The creature teased and Alastor slammed his hands into the wall, forcing the Shadow from it. It still had the _gall_ to smile calmly at him and Alastor’s angry grew. What was with his Shadow tonight, why was it _pushing him so hard?_ “ _I am a poor substitute for the real thing after all._ ”

“ _What is your game?_ ” Alastor hissed, leaning close into the Shadow’s face. He was once again suspicious of what the creature had done with Angel and the radio demon glared at the smiling Shadow. “ _What did you **do?**_ ”

“ _I merely made Angel an offer, an offer he couldn’t refuse._ ” The Shadow finally admitted, and Alastor leaned into the creature more, unable to help as the portals opened around him and hands reached out and began to grab the Shadow. It moaned openly at this assault, even changing its voice to mimic the spider’s. It continued in Angel’s voice, still smiling at its master. “ _I’m tired of waiting for ya to make a move, so I did._ ”

“ _What.Did.You. **Do?!**_ ” Alastor insisted, nearly yelling his words into the Shadow’s face. The creature moaned loudly again in Angel’s voice as the hands gripped the Shadow tighter, still smiling at the radio demon. “ _What did you tell Angel?_ ”

“ _He’s right here._ ” The creature grinned, motioning with his eyes down to the floor where the Shadow was still connected to Alastor’s feet. Alastor’s eyes widen as he looked down, and he saw the top of Angel’s head appear out of the Shadow’s darkness. He returned his glare to the creature as it chuckled, speaking in its normal voice again. “ _If you don’t have your fun, **Master** , I will. I know how much you **loathe** to share your toys._”

“ _You wouldn’t dare._ ”

“ _Oh, but I **would** , and I **will** kill him once I’m finished with him **.**_ ” The Creature shot back, forcing Alastor to release it as it sunk back into the wall, chuckling. “ _So, what will it be, **Master**?_”

Alastor merely growled, rushing to his room. The shadow laughed on the wall beside him as he walked and Alastor’s body shook with both rage and worry. He never thought the creature would have the gall to do such a thing, and he knew it would do just as it promised if Alastor didn’t take Angel back. It would use the spider and then kill him, finally ridding Alastor and itself of this desire, but also taking the pleasure that belonged to _Alastor_ , not it.

Alastor slammed the door to his room as he arrived, snapping his finger to light up the space. He glared once again at the creature at his feet, his heart pounding. “Release Angel _now._ ”

“ _Have fun, Master~_ ” It cooed, allowing Angel to rise from its inky darkness. The spider was unconscious and Alastor picked the demon up from the floor. He carried Angel to his bed and gently laid the spider down, sitting next to him on the bed. He could at least wait until Angel was awake before he touched him, that damn _fool_. How dare Angel make a deal with his _Shadow_ …

“ _Smiles? That you?_ ” Alastor turned around as Angel spoke, clutching his head as he sat up. The spider instantly froze at seeing the anger on the radio demon’s face and he looked away quickly. “Uh, sorry, I didn’t think-”

“ _No, you weren’t thinking, were you, making a **deal** with my Shadow?_” Alastor’s voice was calm, even as he spoke with all his repressed rage. Angel visibly flinched at the radio demon’s words and he shoved his hands in between his legs, clearly trying to hide his arousal. The sight made Alastor’s own member throb again, and he felt himself becoming aroused despite his anger. “ _It would have killed you, you know._ ”

“I figured, I just…” Angel’s voice trailed off, and he shivered in the bed beside Alastor. The radio demon waited patiently for the spider to continue and Angel sighed heavily. “I figured it would be better than nothin’, okay? I just wanted you.”

“ _So, you’d rather have a poor copy than the real thing?_ ” Alastor’s voice cracked with static and Angel flinched again, letting out a shaky breath. The spider really was _enjoying_ this, and Alastor smiled despite himself.

“I-” Angel never got to speak though, because Alastor pushed the spider back down onto the bed, straddling him like he had done before. He quickly leaned down, forcing a kiss unto the spider demon and raping his mouth with his tongue. Angel merely moaned and quivered underneath him, gripping the sheets to resist the urge to touch the radio demon. _Good, the spider could learn._

“ _You’re lucky I enjoy your fear so much._ ” Alastor chuckled, pulling back from the kiss, the glow from his red eyes visible on the spider’s fur. Angel’s pulse raced and he swallowed hard, his member throbbing as Alastor dug his claws into the spider’s neck, drawing blood. Angel moaned with pain as the blood flowed over Alastor’s hand and the radio demon brought his hand to his lips, licking the blood from each digit. Angel brought his hand to his neck as he watched, his face still twisted with desire and pain.

_This was Dangerous, and Alastor loved it._


	3. There is no Third Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes a deal with Angel,
> 
> But where does it leave him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are gonna want more, but I have other stories to work on right now. So here's my compromise; for now, this is it. If I get inspired, or enough people want more, I'll come back to this story and see what else I can do with it.

Angel was trying to be rational, trying to focus on putting pressure on the wound on his neck, but Alastor could see that the spider couldn’t focus on anything other than the radio straddling him. The radio demon was licking the spider’s blood off his fingers, savoring each drop as if they were drops of the finest wine. Angel _knew_ this was dangerous, just as much as Alastor did, but he didn’t care. His desire to experience Alastor’s body was outweighing his desire to live and the radio demon _loved it._

“ _Mon Cher,_ ” Alastor cooed and Angel shivered beneath the Overlord. He wasn’t speaking in the accent yet, but even those words, they made the spider lose his mind. The radio demon gently reached down and stroked Angel’s wounds, causing the bleeding to cease. Angel slowly released his neck, letting out a slight moan as he saw Alastor’s expression. _No,_ for what the Overlord wanted, the spider’s blood needed to be elsewhere. “ _You’ve been very bad._ ”

“ _I’m sorry._ ” Angel breathed, watching with disappointment as Alastor climbed off him and stood next to the bed. The spider suddenly found himself grabbed by many hands and he was shoved to the ground, his face pressed into the floor. One of the hands lifted his head up to see Alastor’s member in his face, the tip leaking as it throbbed. The hands holding the spider tightened their grip, causing a moaning gasp to escape him as Alastor caressed the top of his head gently. Angel looked up to see the radio demon looking down on him, the Overlord’s lips parted as he breathed, clearly enjoying and anticipating the pleasure.

“ _Then prove it, Anthony._ ” Alastor commanded and Angel eagerly opened his mouth as the hands shoved him onto the Overlord. The radio demon closed his eyes, shivering with the pleasure that filled him. He curled his fist, tightening the hands on the spider as Angel did his best to please him and he moaned alongside his fellow demon. The spider was better at this than Alastor could have even imagined, and even being choked seemed to have no effect on his skill.

“ _That’s enough Angel._ ” Finally, Alastor pulled the spider back, and Angel coughed as he finally sucked in precious air. Alastor chuckled as he walked away, sitting in his armchair. He lounged lazily, snapping his fingers to banish the hands. Angel took a moment to catch his breath and Alastor’s heart pounded as he watched. The red marks in Angel’s fur, the dark bruises from his hands: _more. He needed more._

 _“Come here, petite meuf.”_ At Alastor’s words, Angel quickly looked up and crawled on his limbs toward the radio demon. He pulled himself up to Alastor’s lap, giving the radio’s member another lingering lick that coaxed a moan from Alastor’s lips. The Overlord breathed heavily, closing his eyes again as Angel tasted him and he could still hear the delicious fear in Angel’s breathing. Alastor soon pushed the spider off him, slowly opening his eyes. Angel was watching him with both fear and disappointment and he shifted nervously.

“Did…did I do something wrong?”

“No, _mon ange._ ” Alastor cooed, stroking Angel’s chin with his claws. He leaned down, kissing the spider deeply and drinking in the demon’s moan. Angel reached up to cling to the radio, but stopped himself, forcing his hands back to the floor. Alastor pulled back from the kiss, his own ragged breath matching the spiders. He released Angel’s chin to force the spider’s hands on him, and he could see his own desperate expression in Angel’s large pink eyes. “ _Touch me._ ”

“Yes, Alastor.” Angel breathed and Alastor once again tasted the spider’s mouth as Angel pulled him out of the armchair and they both fell backwards onto the floor. Angel’s own ignored member throbbed against Alastor, and the radio demon moaned into the spider’s kiss. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to have Angel inside him again and he would wait no longer…

“ _Master_?” Alastor opened his eyes to find himself still in the same chair in the library, his shadow looming over him. The radio quickly sat up, knocking the book down from his lap as he glanced behind himself to see the clock. The Shadow was back on time, and he turned to look at the creature as it watched him with a concerned expression. “ _Is everything alright?”_

“Yes….yes.” Alastor repeated, sinking back into the chair as he placed his hand on his face. _It had felt so real_ , but it appeared to have all been a dream on the radio demon’s part. His body still throbbed with his desire and Alastor sighed, lightly stoking his erection through his pants. He leaned his head back against the chair, trying to remember the feel of the spider’s arms around him from the dream. The Overlord was now faced with a choice: he could return to his room and take care of himself, as he had many times already, _or_ he could make his dream…a reality. “How…how was Angel?”

“ _The same as always, merely watching and touching himself. It seems he had a hard day at the Studios._ ” His Shadow whispered, replacing Alastor’s hand as it continued stroking him and the radio sighed with the feedback. The Shadow was talented, but it was no Angel. “ _He was quite bruised all over and he seemed quite lost in his thoughts._ ”

“Hmm.” Alastor hummed, opening his eyes to look up to the roof. If Valentino had been rough with the spider, then Alastor didn’t want to follow that up with more violence. Could he be gentle? Was he capable of such a thing? Did he _want_ such a thing?

“ _Should we go comfort him?_ ” The shadow offered, slipping back into the floor as a knock came to the library door. Alastor sighed heavily, calling for Charlie to come in. At least this part of his dream had been true.

Except it wasn’t Charlotte.

Leaning in the doorway, much to Alastor’s surprise and excitement, was the very demon Alastor wanted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel leaned in the doorway, holding himself tightly as he walked in, not even chancing to look up to see Alastor’s expression. This was such a stupid, reckless idea, but the spider could no longer help himself. If Alastor didn’t kill him tonight, Valentino would tomorrow, and Angel already knew whose hand he’d rather fall too. The Shadow had offered him an idea, and he’d be an idiot not to try, right?

“An-Angel, is there something you need?” Angel’s heart pounded as Alastor finally spoke, although the slight stutter gave the spider a small amount of hope. It sounded as if he had managed to startle the radio: now that was a first. Angel slowly walked further into the room until he stood in front of Alastor, still not looking down at the Overlord. He heard Alastor clear his throat before speaking again. “Is something the matter with my face, that you cannot look at me?”

“No, that not it. Fuck, this is stupid.” Angel breathed, holding himself tighter as he closed his eyes. _What was he doing here?_ He should’ve just jerked himself off as usual, instead of letting himself entertain the Shadow’s idea of just _asking_ Alastor to let him fuck him. _Like that was gonna go over well._ “I just, uh, wanted to see if you were busy.”

“I am not.” Alastor replied curtly and Angel finally opened his eyes, seeing Alastor looking up at him, a annoyed expression on his face. _Fuck this was a **terrible** idea._ “I will ask again, is there something you need?”

“You.” Angel quickly covered his mouth, his heart pounding in his chest as the word flew out of him. Alastor raised his eyebrow, although his annoyed expression didn’t change.

“Me? What do you need from _me?_ ”

“I…nothing. No, nevermind.” Angel quickly turned, determined to leave the library. Alastor had said he _might_ want him again: he never said it was a certainty. So what if this was probably his last chance, he’d rather die without making Alastor hating him. Angel was at the door, ready to open it and cry himself to sleep in his room when he heard the radio’s voice behind him.

“What happened, Angel? Our agreement was that you would never ask me for sex again, and you had kept your word until now.” Alastor’s voice was soothing and calm and Angel stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He heard as Alastor walked up to him and Angel’s heart pounded with both fear and hope. “I _know_ this isn’t the first time you’ve wanted me since then.”

“Nah, the problem is that all I want is _you._ ” Angel admitted, letting out a choking laugh as he tried to hold back his tears. “Valentino is mad that I ‘can’t get into work’, so he’s threatened to kill me permanently if I can’t perform tomorrow.”

“So, you thought if you laid with me again, you would be able to work?” Alastor’s voice had turned dark and Angel sighed heavily, turning to look at Alastor. The radio’s expression was dangerous and Angel could see the demon’s dark aura starting to grow around him.

“No…” Angel started, once again looking away from Alastor. He took a depth breath, trying to speak over his pounding heart. “I just…figure if I had to die, I’d rather it be you.”

“You do realize I will eat you?”

“Yeah.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

“No.”

“I could eat with you without fucking you.” Alastor’s voice was still dark and Angel could feel the hungry aura as the radio demon grew closer and he knew Alastor was leaning up to him. He kept his face turned away and his eyes closed, too scared to see the expression on the Overlord’s face. “You still want to die by my hand?”

“Yes.” Angel breathed, finally looking down at Alastor. The radio demon was watching him curiously, a small smile spreading on Alastor’s face. Angel smiled back half-heartedly. “I know you don’t do feelings, but I do, Al. I like ya, for more than just sex, and I’d still rather die by your hand than fucking Valentino’s.”

“ _Interesting.”_ Alastor reached up to touch Angel’s face and the spider had to fight his body to resist leaning into that touch. The radio demon stroked his hand roughly against Angel’s bruise, causing him to flinch at the pain. Alastor’s eyebrows twitched, but he pulled his hand back, reaching behind the spider to lock the library door. Angel looked down at Alastor surprised as the radio demon chuckled, sliding his hand off the knob to Angel’s waist. “Luckily for you, I also have a desire to taste you again, so I don’t mind doing you this favor. It would be a shame for that moth to kill you before I’ve had my due.”

“Thank you Alastor.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Alastor cooed, digging his claws into the spider’s back, causing Angel to moan loudly as his back arched and Angel had to fight himself to keep from grabbing Alastor. _Fuck,_ this is what he had missed. The power bottom attitude Alastor adopted with him: _this_ is what had he craved, the _only_ thing that could excite him. Angel breathed heavily as he looked down at the Overlord, and Alastor was smiling up at him brightly, although the spider could see the growing desire on Alastor’s face. “I never said I was going to lay with you tonight.”

“Huh, then wha-”

“ _I said_ , I have a desire to taste you again, but I’m not ready to kill you yet.” Alastor smiled, digging his hands more into Angel. The spider moaned louder, his member throbbing underneath his short skirt. _Fuck, what was Alastor getting at?_ “But clearly you need something from me, so that you are able to perform at work no? So, what is it about me that has you so distracted?”

“What?”

“I don’t like to repeat myself Angel.” Alastor shoved his hand into the spider’s crotch, painfully stroking Angel’s member. Angel nearly buckled over, losing his battle with his body and clutching Alastor’s shoulders tightly as his body shook. Alastor chuckled again, stroking the suffering spider more gently and Angel moaned, digging his nails into the radio demon. “What about me is distracting you?”

“ _This._ ” Angel breathed, dropping his head against Alastor’s neck, managing to resist his desire to lay kisses on the radio. It was already a small blessing that Alastor hadn’t punished him for touching him, but there was no sense in pushing his luck, since Alastor had already said he didn’t want to kill Angel yet. “You…dominating me, but you let me top you.”

“Hmhm, why wouldn’t I?” Alastor began to painfully push his hand into Angel again, and the spider let out a sharp gasp, moaning as he released the radio’s shoulder to wrap his arms tightly around Alastor’s neck. Angel clasped his lower hands together to stop himself from touching Alastor any further, earning himself another chuckle. “You may touch me, Angel.”

“ _Thank you._ ” Angel quickly unclasped his hands, and gently began to stroke Alastor’s erection as he pressed kissed into the radio demon’s neck. Alastor also softened his own touch, matching the spider’s movements and rhythm. Angel lifted his head slightly, looking down to meet Alastor’s eyes. The radio demon was still giving him a smug smile, but Angel could hear the ragged breathing from being stroked by the spider. “May I…kiss you?”

“ _Do you need to?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ” Angel breathed and Alastor chuckled again, but this time the spider could see the strain in his laugh and how much it was taking Alastor to keep up this façade. Alastor merely nodded and Angel quickly leaned down, kissing the Overlord deeply before he could change his mind. He began to stroke Alastor faster and the radio responded in kind, and the two moaned in unison as they kissed. Alastor allowed Angel to control the kiss at first, but the Overlord soon stopped this, weaving his free hand into Angel’s fur and forcing himself on the spider.

Angel let him, moaning as Alastor pulled his head back, forcibly breaking their kiss. Alastor’s sharp teeth caught Angel lip and the spider quickly licked the wound, loving the taste of blood in his mouth. Alastor seemed pleased as well, licking the spider’s blood from his lips. He slid his hand away from Angel’s skirt and the spider moaned with disappointment.

“Have you had enough _mon ange?_ ” Alastor cooed, a wide grin on his face as he breathed heavily. He gripped the spider’s face tightly, once again digging his fingers into Angel’s bruises. Angel fought to get his voice under control, licking more blood from his bleeding lip.

“ _If…If you will…may…I have more?_ ” Angel begged, leaning down into Alastor’s hands. The radio grinned, pulling the spider’s face close to his own. He kissed Angel, gently pressing his lips against Angel instead of forcefully kissing the demon. For the first time, Angel felt his heart pound with his member and he took in a sharp breath when Alastor released him, completely stepping back from the spider. “ _Al…Alastor?_ ”

“Not tonight, Angel.” Alastor spoke softly, as if he were fighting himself and Angel swallowed his disappointment, standing back up to his full height. Right: whenever Alastor let him go all the way again, he would kill him and there would be no third time. “Will you be able to focus now?”

“Yea, yea, I think so.” Angel smiled, hiding his still throbbing member with his hands. It wasn’t what he had hoped for, but he could work with this. Especially if… “Uh, if…if I needed this again…would…would you?”

“Until I’m ready to take what’s mine.” Was Alastor’s smooth answer and Angel felt his heart pound with hope and happiness. This was _better_ than anything he could have hoped for. The spider turned, unlocking the door to the library, ready to rush back to his room and finish himself off before Alastor could change his answer. He should be able to focus at work now, knowing he could have Alastor whenever he wanted.

“Okay, thanks. Goodnight Alastor.” Angel quickly left the library, failing to notice the soft scared smile on the radio’s demon face. He failed to see how Alastor clutched his coat, gripping the fabric over his heart tightly. He failed to hear Alastor’s soft words, following the spider as he climbed the stairs to his room.

“Goodnight, Angel.”


	4. A Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did A second part

I know I never said it was going to be a series....

but it's going to be a series.

You can thank everyone on AO3 and Twitter for not letting me forget about this and wanting more. 

You can hit next part in the Series to Find it ^,..,^


End file.
